Existing networks are often inflexible and present compatibility issues when multiple standards are to be used in a single network. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.